doradfandomcom-20200215-history
The United Human Empire
More than 6 centuries ago, mankind was united on earth by the enigmatic UHE. The Emperor in his infinite wisdom and charisma united the tribes of man for the first time in history. This year, 602 AE, the same Emperor, and his planetary Sovereigns rule Earth and the Nine: Dorad, Amia, Dalkania, Gelidia, Mustalu, Yamato, Hon, and Ress. While Atlan is officially counted among the nine, it is independently ruled by the Atlaen Government. The Planets In order of population, the planets of the UHE are Earth, Amia, Atlan, Dorad, Yamato, Dalkania, Hon, Ress, Gelidia, and Mustalu. The Government The UHE is a complex government ruling over hundred's of billions of humans. The Emperor has ruled from Earth for the entirety of the Empires existence, using Lishan Cloning to extend his life. He has personally selected Sovereigns that rule each planet indefinitely with similar autocratic powers. At the lower level, the Empire is one part meritocracy, one part democracy. Entrance into government service means defeating the current magistrate in knowledge and skill regarding local issues. These merit tests are automatically created by a crucial part of the empires function: the Judge AI. Judge AI are autonomous artificial intelligence located at provincial capital buildings. They automatically resolve most court cases impartially, but sometimes differ to the local magistrate. These AI generate the magistrate exams and administer local ballot initiatives. Magistrates primarily act as the heads of police and garrison units in their provinces, but can also enact local laws as long as they do not interfere with the higher sovereign law. Most magistrates serve 25-50 years before retiring or losing their positions. While they are often well-protected, most people blame their local issues on their magistrates, and they are often the targets of violence. Sovereigns act as the head of state and the head of government on each planet, while judicial powers are still in the domain of the sovereign, most judicial matters are left to the AI. Sovereigns engage in limited diplomacy with the Altdus, Fehrens, and, rarely, the Vahls. They are the architects of all laws on their planet but can be overridden by the Emperor. No sovereign has ever died or left office, and they all retain exceptional approval ratings. The Law Law in the UHE is quite different than law before the Empire's time. Sovereigns and Emperors are technically above the law, and there is no constitution or regulatory body to stop them from rampant despotism. But these rulers have stayed quite benign in their long history. The law set forth by sovereigns and magistrates guides behavior for mankind, but often times acts that are technically legal can be ruled illegal by judge AI or state officials. Such suspicious cases are marked by the AI and sent to the Sovereign for review, who, almost always, punishes the individual and canonizes their act as illegal. This has many effects on human society. Efforts to cheat the law or find loopholes are extraordinarily unsuccessful against this type of flexible, retroactive legal system, and often the people who attempt to circumvent the law are more harshly punished than rule breakers themselves. As such, most people consider the state's opinion of their actions even while acting legally. Many business owners and individuals attempt to appease the government daily in a show of good faith and are so rewarded with tax breaks, subsidies, and other rewards. The law is also often simplified and taught to citizens in a digestible moral code, further giving the impression that the law is a guideline and improper action, legal or illegal, will be harshly punished. The profession of lawyers or other legal experts has been eliminated from human society. Punishments in the UHE usually comes to re-education and rehabilitation, forced labor, heavy fines, or in the most extreme cases, reprogramming. The Military Main Article: United Human Military The UHE retains the largest military force of all time. It has 4 divisions: The Garrison, the Imperial Army, the Imperial Fist, and the Imperial Navy. The Garrison regards their local magistrate as their commander, and the Imperial branches regard their sovereign as their commander. The Imperial Navy has small planetary divisions who report to their sovereign, but the main fleet reports to the Emperor himself. The military is entirely volunteers motivated by high pay and incredible benefits. The life insurance of soldiers who make it into the prestigious Imperial Army ensures a lifetime exceeding 300 years, and a pension after 50 years of service. Aspiring soldiers apply for their local Garrison division where they are trained on-duty. Every few months, the top 10% of garrison soldiers are promoted into the Imperial Army where they will likely serve on Dorad or Hon. Military spending within the Empire was below 3% GDP for most of its lifetime, but at the onset of conflict with the Dusk that figure has jumped up to nearly 10% according to the public record. Dalkania remains the training ground and industrial complex of the entire UHE military. The Economy Containing almost all of mankind, the UHE is able to oversee trade and interplanetary commerce with great freedom. There is a semblance of a free market, but sovereigns retain the right to seize property and products at will. This usually only happens when a company is under law review and its property is temporarily frozen by the Sovereign. As a consequence of the living-law system, most corporations are exceptionally consumer friendly. Explotative and manipulative businesses do not last long under the watchful eye of the Judge AI. Businesses that increase stability or health among their customers are often rewarded by their magistrates and in doing so become successful. Corrupt magistrates are detected by Judge AI and publically executed by the Sovereign. Upwards of 80% of UHE commerce goes on at the provincial level, overseen by the democratically elected Magistrates. Small businesses make up almost the entirety of the human economy. Large, multi-provincial businesses, like Human Next, are owned by the government. Famous Programs Many famous programs have been implemented by the Government since the beginning of the Empire over six centuries ago. They are listed here. Outreach